


Born This Way

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Jefferson is amused that even after centuries after being turned, still, you struggle with a feeding bag.





	Born This Way

You glared at him, letting a sharp hissing noise fall between your lips as you failed yet again to tear through a blood bag he’d bought for you at the local nursing station back in town.

“You’re being to rough, princess.” he explained for the third time in less than an hour as you growled in hunger and anger, feeling so utterly foolish at your weak attempts to tear through the bag.

“Stop calling me that damned nickname,” you hissed, squeezing the bag in your hand, attention immediately falling to the bag as the scent of blood pierced through the air like a sharp knife.

You began lapping up the scarlet liquid, allowing soft groans and moans to fill the silence until every last drop had been licked clean from your palm and forearm as it dribbled down.

“You need to be more gentle about tearing the bags, kid.” he explained, walking over to you and wiping at your mouth with the sleeve of his turncoat. “You’ll never learn to walk among those humans until you learn to eat precisely.”

“Bug off!” you snapped, standing from the bed where you sat, feeling utterly so foolish. You’d been considered a newborn bloodsucker for nearly a century now and you still had trouble tearing through the blood bag.

It shouldn’t be so difficult for you! It’s plastic! Even a human could easily tear through the packaging.

“You’re being stubborn and it won’t help you tear through a bloody bag.” He stated, causing you to groan and your head fell against the cool window in front of you.

“Here.” you turned around and took the bag of blood from him. “Rip it open with your claws if needed. But you’ll need to learn to fend for yourself soon if you want to blend in with the common folk in town.”

“Yes sir.” you grumbled with a heavy sigh. “Sir?” you asked as he sat in the chair in front of your bedside again.

“Yes, princess?” he asked, crossing his legs and placing his hands in his lap.

“Accept my apologies?“ you begged as you stepped towards him. “It’s only that– I’ve been this creature for nearly a century or so and I’m still failing at this. Why?”

“Because you refuse to let go of the human memories that still cloud your mind.” He softly scolded. “Release those memories, and you’ll be able to live the rest of your existence in peace; the humans you once knew are far gone. The town you grew old in, no longer holds the familiar faces you spoke to every day. Once you recognize this, you’ll be able to release your anger and rip through the blood bag.”

You licked your lips, tasting the remains of lingering blood on them before looking down at the blood bag and raising it between your teeth and closing your eyes as you felt your fangs finally pierce through the plastic material and blood spilled into your hungry mouth, feeling you with pleasure and ecstasy.

“You see what could be achieved if you remain level headed?” he smirked as he watched you drink every drop of blood from the bag before tossing the bag onto the stone floor and sighing out. “Clear that big head of yours and I might just allow you a visit into town with me tomorrow night.”


End file.
